Aceland
by Mathias Alexander Whitehouse
Summary: Iceland has something he needs to tell the Nordics, what happens when it doesn't go the way he plans? Will Hong Kong be able to sneak away from Yao in order to console his fearful boyfriend? How will the Nordics react? ONESHOT!


Aceland

 **Pairing: Iceland X Hong Kong**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters**

 **Warnings: Denmark's terrible jokes**

* * *

The Nordics were all gathered around the dining room table for 'Family Game Night', they were an odd bunch not one was the same; Denmark was loud, obnoxious and a heavy drinker; Finland was small sweet and friendly to everyone he met; Sweden was tall and intimidating at first glance but had a secret soft side; Norway was an emotionless country, who could be perceived as violent towards his friend Denmark but had an intense over protectiveness about him when it concerned his little brother Iceland. Now Iceland was a quiet boy who loved his technology, people often classed him as a bit of a loner, no friends and a shut-in but what no one (including his family) knew was that Iceland had a friend; an extremely close friend who was also incredibly attached to his phone.

Anyway back to the story, the Nordics all sat down around the dining room table with Denmark dealing out of the cards. They had decided to gather and have a nice game of Rummy "Iceland put your phone away, we are supposed to be playing the game" Norway had taken his eyes away from the dealer, as Iceland looked up from his screen "Why? Denmark is taking forever to shuffle and deal." He looked back down and proceeded to type on his keyboard. "What little Icey has friends?" Denmark laughed loudly before throwing the cards into five separate piles in front of the players. "Yes I have friends. I don't even want to play, why am I even here?" Placing his phone on the table Iceland placed his head in his hand resting his elbow on the table before reaching over to pick up his five cards.

A sigh was heard from Norway before he turned to face his brother "Because we are a family and you can't hide up in your room forever." Iceland smirked a little _Hah, yea like I am in my room all the time, what they don't know is that I have snuck out plenty of times to meet him!_ "Iceland are you listening to me?" Another sigh, this time from the small nation, a short nod was given before his phone started to ring, snatching his phone up from the table; most likely before anyone saw the ID and opened up the new message:

 **Are you still going to tell them? Do you still want me to come round tonight?**

Iceland quickly typed a reply:

 **Yea I have it planned. Of course I want you to come round, I will keep my bedroom window unlocked for you.**

Noticing everyone staring at him Iceland slowly placed his phone back on the table picking up his cards from where he had thrown them.

They started the game with Iceland; as he was the youngest, and after having to explain the game to Finland. "How do you not get it yet Finny I have explained it over a hundred times, it is really simple." Poor Finland was so confused by Denmark's explanation, I mean who wouldn't be? Iceland was getting fed up and just wanted to retreat to the quiet of his bedroom so decided to jump in before anything got out of hand. "Finland, all you have to do is get 3 of one set and 4 of another. They can be of the same suit in ascending order or all of the same number, Okay?"

A smile graced the smaller nations face as he nodded, looking up at Sweden who had been sat there listening to the exchange with ease "Yea I think I get it now, thanks Ice." Iceland looked down at his phone _why hasn't he messaged me back yet? Did his brother catch him again?_ "Alright losers, let's play! Icey you go first!" Iceland looked at his suit and sighed, another shit hand; he had a Queen and King of Spades, Two 2s (one of hearts the other diamonds), a 7 of clubs, a 3 of diamonds and an Ace (he had to admit this card made him smile). He chose to put down the seven of clubs and picked up a card from the pile smiling when he had gained another 2.

Working clockwise round the table Norway went next, as he was sorting out his hand Iceland's phone went off again; another message from his friend:

 **Hey Ice, sorry for the late reply, Yao found me and started lecturing me about being anti-social :P anyway, I am glad I get to see you it has been a while.**

Iceland type back a quick reply before focusing back on the game, it was now Denmark's turn. The older country had a smirk noticeable plastered on his face as he placed down a card, it was the Ace of Hearts. Without realizing what he was doing Iceland pointed at the card "Hey look it is me." He gave a small smile as the thought passed through his head and to his own surprise his lips, all other countries in the room stopped what they were doing and stared; eyes burning into the youngest of them some out of confusion and some out of shock.

Iceland's face had gone white when he realized the mistake he had made "No! God damn it, I never meant to say it like that. Oh shit!" Before anyone could open their mouths to question him, he had fled the room taking his phone and locking himself in his room. He was a wreck just waiting for his brother to come up the stairs and demand an explanation or for Denmark to start the teasing but nothing came.

After 15 minutes of waiting Iceland decided he needed someone to talk to, pulling out his phone from his back pocket he typed a message to his close friend:

 **Hey Hong, I told them.**

Hitting send Iceland had barely put his phone down on the bed when it rung, signaling a reply:

 **I will be right over, hang tight Ice.**

A small smile shaped his features as he pulled himself up off the bed and trudged over to his window, unlatching it and pulling it open waiting for the familiar noise of someone climbing the tree. It didn't take long because a few minutes later an out of breath voice called softly from the ground "Ice, are you there?" Iceland looked over the railing of the balcony attached to his bedroom to spot a boy around his age; dark hair, brown skin that reminded him of mocha and his traditional Chinese outfit. "Where else would I be?" He called down making the other boy chuckle, a sound only for his ears. "Alright then mister anti-social, I am coming up."

The Asian boy started to climb the tree before jumping into Iceland's room and trapping him in a hug. "God Icey, it has been ages. I missed you so much." Iceland relaxed into the hug before wrapping his arms around the other pulling him closer and resting his head on the Asian chest. "I know I missed you too Hong, it has been way too long." Hong Kong pulled away; took hold of Iceland's hand and pulled him towards the bed where they both sat down. "So how did they take it when you told them?"

Iceland hung his head, seemingly finding the carpet interesting before shaking his head "I don't know, it was accidental. I didn't mean to say it the way I did, it just came out and I was out of the room before any of them could reply." Iceland's shoulders had started to shake slightly, Hong Kong noticing this wrapped his arm around his shoulders pulling him closer. "What did you say to them?"

Hong Kong lowered his voice rubbing up and down the others are trying to calm the upset nation, "Well I told you we were playing cards down stairs right?" A short nod " Well we decided to play Rummy and when it was Denmark's turn he placed and Ace down on the table and without realizing it, I kinda just pointed and said 'hey look it's me' and then ran from the room as soon as I realized" Iceland had rested his head on the others shoulder, trying to hide himself in the crook of his neck "Oh Ice, I am sure it is alright. It is not your fault. But I am guessing you haven't told them about us yet right?"

Iceland shook his head before wrapping an arm around the others waist seeking comfort, Hong Kong smiled to himself _I know a way to make him smile!_ Hong Kong pulled away slightly to allow himself to slide a hand underneath Iceland's legs and in one swift movement had him sitting on his lap. A blush was inevitable on Iceland's face but he snuggled closer smiling softly and his friend started to rub small circles on his lower back. "How about I sleep here tonight, keep you company. Your family don't check on you do they?" Without moving Iceland shakes his head slightly and sighs before answering "No they don't. Please stay."

Hong Kong leans down closer to the younger nation before placing a quick kiss to his friends lips, "Alright that is settle then, I guess I am sleeping here then." Iceland starts to fall asleep as he is picked up and carried round to the other side of the bed, he sits on the edge and checks the time on his phone 22:47. Hong Kong walks over to the other side and starts to undress, down to his boxers as Iceland watches staring at the tones body.

Before quickly looking away and stripping down himself, as he climbs into the bed and turns of the light he feels a pair of arms snake around his waist; feeling the warm body of Hong Kong next to him he relaxes turning round in his arms to look up at his boyfriend "Did you enjoy the sight Icey, I saw you staring." Iceland was glad for the darkness as a blush flushed his face before trying to stammer out a reply only to be cut off by a quiet snicker from the other "It's okay Ice, I feel better telling you that I was watching you as well now." Once again Iceland tried to form a coherent sentence but failed so settled for snuggling up to his boyfriend and trying to fall asleep.

-Time Skip-

Norway and Denmark were sat on the sofa watching the TV; after Iceland had ran up the stairs Finland and Sweden had left to take Hanatamago for a walk. "Hey Den? Do you think Ice was serious when he said that?" Denmark seemed engrossed in the show playing on the TV but as soon as Norway had spoken he looked away "Yea I guess so, I mean to flee like that he must have said it accidentally otherwise he would have just laughed it off."

Norway looked deep in thought for a minute and opened his mouth to reply when he heard a sound coming from Iceland's room. It sounded like someone climbing through the window. "Hey Den did you hear that?" Denmark listened for a minute and looked up at the ceiling right under Iceland's room "Does Ice have a friend over or something? It seems like he is talking to someone." Norway nodded in agreement but didn't reply _Iceland doesn't have any friend's right? Oh but he was texting someone earlier. He wouldn't sneak someone in without asking first._

Shaking the thought from his head he moved slowly across the sofa until he was sat next to Denmark leaving not even an inch between them. Denmark noticing the sudden closeness of the other instantly and wrapped his arm around the Norwegians shoulder pulling him closer without another word.

After the show had finished, both Denmark and Norway were yawning so decided to retreat to their shared bedroom, Finland and Sweden had not yet returned so they left on the front room light. When they had reached the top of the stairs they noticed that Iceland's light was off "I'll check on Iceland but meet you in the room in a few minutes okay?" Denmark gave a short nod before placing a short sweet kiss on the others cheek and walking down the hall to undress.

Norway slowly opened the door to his little brothers room trying to be a quiet as possible, walking into the room he noticed the window was open, he walked over shutting the window and drawing the curtains. Turning around he approached the bed just to make sure Iceland was okay, what he did not expect was to find another person (male) to be there with him and with his arms wrapped tightly around his brother as if protecting him from something. Sighing Norway backed up slowly and closed the door behind him making his way towards his bedroom.

Denmark was already in bed, sitting up waiting to the other to come, as Norway was undressing he asked "Does Iceland have a close friend?" Folding up his cloths and placing them on the bedside table he turned to the Dane "Nope, not that I can think of anyway. He is a bit of a loner, why?" Norway climbed into the bed and turned to face the other an unusual look of confusion shaping his expressionless face "When I went to check on him I found him sleeping in the arms of a young male, I think he was another country but not too sure."

Denmark looked shocked before a huge grin shaped his features "Hahah Aceland has a boyfriend now does he? And a secret one at that." Norway nodded slightly deciding to ignore the new nickname the Dane had decided to use for his brother before lying down and going to sleep. Denmark and Norway subconsciously mimicking the position of the younger nations in the room just down the hall.


End file.
